Killua's Revege
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Gon and Killua are living by a lake to catch a monster, or at least that was what they hoped.


**Very Important Note:** ( and this will be in the next few stories I upload. )

Okay. This story was written in 2007 (can not remember with this one). It was deleted from my account. So if you seen it before you have, it only has been rewritten. Thank you.

* * *

A young boy of fourteen ran forwards smiling happily as he took in the sight of the beautiful lake before him. The boy whom name was Gon Freecss smile widen at the thought of his new home that was overlooking this view. The house itself was just on the edge of the cliff supported by beams under on its side; it was high above this lake that held a rare monster fidh in hits depths.

That was the reason for coming here in the first place; the monster fish was said to never been capture within a number of years, only two people have ever done this and it took them both just over ten years.

Sighing at the beauty Gon turned round to look at the rented house that he had fallen in love with standing in its door way was Killua Zoldyck his best friend who had followed him there claiming that he too wanted to catch the fish but Gon just thought that Killua would be lonely without him.

Glancing at the house still not believing at it was theirs for the next two years because both of them came thinking that they would be camping in the woodland that ran along side the lake on the opposite side of the bank from where he was; they had packed fully geared up for it.

However Killua not liking the thought of no running hot water for began searching for a place to rent also they did not know how long it would take to catch the monster fish they should use the last of their money renting this out.

So they did just that, their only worry now would be money for food as there the woodland was a no hunting grounds, to this they got themselves part time jobs. Gon work clearing at a hotel in the morning and Killua work at a packing department in the local fisherman shop. He was packing prawns and was not happy about it. Both worked at the same time and only for a few hours then returned home together before going about trying to catch this fish.

This was how the pair had lived for the past two months and they found themselves very much enjoying this lifestyle. They still had another two years of enjoying this place the thought made Gon happy.

Gon walk at a fast pace back to the house where he found Killua smirking at the phone as he then ordering sweets. Gon could not help but sweat-drop at how quickly his friend got through his sugary treats.

Smiling brightly Gon sat on the floor before fallen on his back to stare at the ceiling; after they rented the place they had no money left over for any chairs tables or beds, they just had enough to buy a phone and plates cups and the freezer and some toilet things but that was about it. Each night they slept on their sleeping bags they had prepared for they camping.

Few days ago Killua thought it to be a go idea to put in an extra hour in so that they could buy a double bed and share until they had enough money to buy one for the other. Which Gon agreed to , so they worked hard for their new goal which was a bed.

Gon laid on the floor in silence Killua had not long put the phone down and had come to join him just laying there, today had been the first day of working extra before coming home going straight to the lake they only came home from the lake about an hour ago and had tired themselves out.

"Want to take a bath?" Killua asked his dark eyes also staring at the pale ceiling.

"Yeah," Gon answer with a smile playing on his lips as he moved his head to face Killua, "But I can't be bothered to get up."

Killua laughed at this. "I know. Lets just stay here for a bit."

Gon returned his gaze to the ceiling and then closed his eyes.

xXx

Killua felt his killer instinct burning inside waiting to be unleashed wanting nothing more to murder someone in cold blood. No forget that the only person's heart Killua wanted to rip out was the owner's of the house who had taken their money and now was kicking them out the place.

The owner had come suddenly showed up and told them that they had just one week to pack their things and leave the house to which Killua got out the paper work and said that the agreement of the rent and how long they were meant to be there. But it turn out to be a fake also the lawyer who overseen the agreement was fake. The real lawyer on the newer was telling them to leave also. Its seemed that the greedily owner wanted as a holiday home to rent out at a price.

With little choice in the matter Killua and Gon had sat down together and began talking about what to do next. All the while Gon was worrying that it was his fault for not understanding the paperwork and agreements that had been made.

Killua watched Gon lower his head in saddest and the killer instinct flared up again at seeing how hurt Gon was over all this knowing how much Gon loved the house the woodlands and the lake.

Enraged Killua packed to prawns in front of him trying to get the look of the upset Gon out of his head; then as he was packing the prawns half heartedly when a idea came into his mind, he ginned evilly at the plan that formed there.

Thinking this over carefully the only worry would be Gon as he can smell thing a mile away, 'I'll just get Gon to leave the house first! And have he settle on the other side of the lake each id five miles distance.'

As Killua left work that morning he stole a large packet of fresh prawns.

xXx

Gon was ready; all their things were packed in their camping bags a few normal bags also two boxes. The pair did not own much between them.

"Gon can you manage to take this our camp spot by youself?" Killua asked as he walked silently up behind him, "Only I have to wait for the owner and return the key. Also I have a few word I want to say to him."

"Killua..." Gon said as he eyed up his friend, "You won't kill him? You know..."

"Please~ I won't waste my claws on such a stupid little man. So Gon don't worry," Killua said with a dark smirk and then added lightly, "Also I do not kill anyone any more. Now get going."

Gon pick the their things with ease no normal person would be able the carry all these things like this then again Gon was stronger then a normal person. Gon slowly walked down the path before turning to take one last look at his beloved house, sighing Gon left.

Once Gon was out of sight Killua gave a cat like grin eyes shining with an evil glint; then he ran back into the house he grabbed the curtain poll that came with the house opened it the hollow poll up and stuffed it full on prawns as much as he could there, Killua then repeated this with the others in the house in every room.

Killua at his handle work he left the house just as the owner was making his way up the path. As the man neared Killua gave him a kind smile and was on his way wondering how long at would take for him to notice.

xXx

A few days later found Killua sitting up a tree laughing at the sight. The owner and his work force were being made sick at he smell that was coming from the rotten prawns.

"Serves him right!" Killua laugh as he jumped away and head back to his and Gon's camp site where they there living at the moment. "I'll come back again to see if you find my little present yet!"

xXx

Much to Killua's amazement they not not discovered his little gift and over the course of weeks he work men started work on the house trying to find the source of the smell.

From his tree Killua watch as they pulled up the floorboards, they fixed in a entire new drainage system and fumigated the place. And yet still they did not find the source on the foul smell get that was getting worse.

Soon the house was beautiful with its refurbished, complete with beds and tables and chairs. However no one wanted to rent it out as the smell was just too over powering. And Killua – much to his delight – overheard the owner on the phone screaming about how much money this whole project was getting.

In the end, the owner had no choice but to sell up. The house was sold off at the lowest price which Killua brought with the money he and Gon was saving for the double bed.

xXx

With a smirk Killua as he change all the curtain polls of the house and opened all the windows it was a week before poor Gon could come near the place because of his animal like nose.

But soon the pair was back in their house which they now owned themselves.

"Oi Killua?" Gon asked looking over the lake and then back at the house, "Just how did you buy this? What happen to the owner? And why does it smell so much? That was never here when we were here"

Killua just smile at Gon but said nothing. And look over at the beautiful view, knowing that he was not going to get an answer Gon too stared at the lake before them with a smile a his face.


End file.
